Leaving Everything Behind
by Queen of Shadows
Summary: Part of my Saying Goodbye series.Shelby POV from the scene where she's trying to say goodbye to Scott in One of Those days because her mother is taking her our of Horizon. Please R&R.


I laid there with my head resting on Scott's chest as he laid next to me with one arm wrapped around me. We were acting out a scene from "Bobby Joe and Gillian" which was a complete rip off of "Romeo and Juliet". It was the scene where they had to say goodbye to each other for Romeo, excuse Bobby Joe, was leaving. It was so fitting for the situation only it was me leaving, not Romeo.

I heard Ezra whistling which was our fake sirens. Scott, being in character, moved and pretended to be waking up from the sleep we were suppose to be in. He grabbed my had that I had resting on his chest and it moved it off of him gently which was my cute to pretend to wake up.

Scott started to sit up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, playing the part of Gillian and sitting up as well.

"Sirens. They're close." Scott said, acting as Bobby Joe.

"You're hearing things. It's just the wind."

Scott put his vest on which was suppose to be Bobby Joe's' jacket, shook his head and said, "I gotta go."

Scott moved to stand up and leave but playing Gillian and being myself made me grab his hand and stop him.

"Don't," I ordered and he looked at me. "Not yet."

My eyes were already swelling with unshed tears as I noticed that I was hardly even acting right now. I felt exactly how Gillian was suppose to be feeling; like I was never going to see the person I love again.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Scott said.

"Then why do I have this awful feeling that I'm never going to see you again?" I replied and added in my head, _maybe because I won't._

I heard Ezra whistle again but I kept my mind and eyes on Scott.

"It's not the wind, Gill. I get caught here and you won't see me again." Scott said, looking directly in my eyes.

I looked at him and just wanted to cry. I wasn't going to see him again. To hell with the damn play, this scene was real life for me right now. I forgot about the play for a moment until I felt everyone watching me and I remembered what I was suppose to be doing but I didn't remember my line. I was too lost in the moment.

I blinked away my tears and said, "line."

Daisy helped me get back on track and said, "Our love." She gave me the first two words and I was okay from there.

"Our love, it'll protect us." I said.

I saw Sophie walk in. I wanted to cry again for I knew she was here to take me to my Mother who was here to bring me home. I moved closer to Scott and continued with the play.

"They can't see us," I continued. "We're safe."

"We are?" Scott asked.

"Do you know how much I think about you? All the time." I said in and out of character for I felt that way as well.

"Me, too. Every minute of every day."

I raised my hands and ran them through Scott's soft, short curls.

"I love you, Bobby Joe." I ask and had to force myself not to replace 'Bobby Joe' with 'Scott'.

Scott leaned into kiss me as Bobby Joe. I wanted so badly to kiss him but as me, not Gillian. I wanted nothing more than to feel his soft lips on mine one last time.

"And we'll stop there" Ezra said, making mine and Scott's lips not touch. "Pending further discussion," He continues, looking at Sophie.

I kept my hands on Scott and we kept ourselves as close to each other as we could until we finally inched away from each other.

"Nice," Kat said, talking about the scene, I assume.

I kept looking down and willed myself not to cry. I didn't look but I felt Scott move away from me even more. I looked up and the first person I saw was Daisy. She was watching me and waiting for me to say goodbye to Scott. I looked away from her and knew that I couldn't.

I stood up from what I was lying on for the scene and Scott did, too. I turned away from him and started to walk away. I stopped myself after only four steps. I felt Daisy's eyes bore into me and I saw her nod lightly.

I rushed over to Scott, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. I wanted to break down and cry in his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I never wanted to move. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever and freeze the moment. I didn't want to leave Horizon or him. I love him too much. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried my hardest not to cry.

Scott let out a breath and said, "I wasn't that good."

I took in a breath, tried to make my voice sound as normal as I could and said, "It wasn't for the play."

The hug grew stronger after that as Scott gave himself into the hug. He really hugged me back and I could tell that he didn't the hug to end anymore than I did.

I reluctantly started to pull away from the bug. Once my hands were no longer touching him, I moved hem to my face for I didn't want him to see the tears that were staining my face. I turned away from him, let my hands fall to my sides and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked from behind me.

I paused.

I couldn't say goodbye to him. I know it was unfair but I couldn't will myself to say it. It would hurt too much.

"I'll be back," I said, even though I knew I wouldn't.

I started to walk again. I walked past Daisy and put my hand on her shoulder. I knew she would understand that that meant 'goodbye'. I walked to Sophie and then left the lodge.

Upon leaving the lodge, I left everything I had behind; my home, my family, my friends and the person I had learn to love the most: Scott.

* * *

(**A/N**)- This story will be part of my "Saying Goodbye" series. Basically I just take all the goodbyes I can find in the show and write my own POV or take on it. My story "Departing Lovers" is also being added to the series. Any goodbye you want me to do that you can think of, tell me.

Please review and let me know what you think of this very short POV. Thanks!


End file.
